


Cocktease

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel shows Wesley the benefits of taking things slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Angel, please.” Wesley’s voice was a hoarse, agonized whisper.

“Want to savor you. Make it so good,” Angel whispered over the head of Wesley’s straining cock. Angel had been teasing him for what seemed like forever, taking long and short licks over the tip and sides, little nips with his teeth, light caresses with his lips as he spoke. His vampire strength kept Wesley pinned to the bed so he was unable to thrust and find friction against Angel’s cruel mouth.

Occasionally he would take Wesley’s cock in fully and suck sharply, but he ended it as quickly as he began, leaving Wesley pleading and trembling.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” became Wesley’s mantra.

Angel continued to taste and lick, and murmur praise and nonsense and obscenities. The more Wesley begged and struggled, the harder Angel got. He knew from experience that Wesley was going to come hard from this—that thought made him even harder.

“Wesley.” Angel whispered before sliding the entire length into his mouth. He sucked and pulled back slowly. Wesley’s back arched away from the bed as he keened and came violently.

Angel licked him clean. He placed one kiss on Wesley’s quivering thigh, and one last whisper.

“My Wesley.”


End file.
